Glaive Lord
is the final upgrade for the Path 1 upgrades of the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. It costs $7650 on Easy, $9000 on Medium and $9720 on Hard. The Glaive Lord acquires two permanent glaives that rotate around the tower, shredding bloons that come into contact with the glaives. Glaive Riccochet is still used along with the rotating secondary glaives and can pop even more bloons. Glaive Lords are also capable of popping Camo Bloons. The glaives only rotate around the Boomerang Thrower during a round. This upgrade is perfect for compact tracks like Monkey Lane, or tracks with many curves like Park Path. This tower works very well if combined with Arctic Wind and/or Glue Hose. Trivia *It has been nerfed as of the Country Road update in BTD5, and thus the orbiting glaives deal half damage as usual. * Glaive Lord.png|A Glaive Lord in Monkey Lane Glaive Lord2.png|A Glaive Lord with the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade M.I.B. Call To Arms does not affect the secondary glaives. *The glaives that rotate around the Glaive Lord will not be the same color even after upgrading the Red Hot 'Rangs as well as the primary glaive. *Glaive Lords wear robes similar to those of the Bloonjitsu Ninja Monkey, SMFC Dart Monkey and the Viral Frost Ice Tower. *If you are planning to buy this upgrade, a strategic place is the same as the Tack Shooter's and the Ice Tower's, such as a U-bend or tight corner. *If Glaive Lord is located near a Monkey Village with Jungle Drums upgrade, the orbiting Glaives will not rotate faster than usual, only the tower will throw ricoccheting glaives faster. *The Glaive Lord's rotating glaives can pop leads even without the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade, suggesting that the glaive's blades are made of Depleted Bloontonium. *Glaive Lord glaives can pop both Lead and Camo Bloons. *For some reason, Glaive Lords don't do nearly as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons in the iOS version as they do in the PC version. That is possibly intentional due to the popping power, or it was actually supposed to do more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *In the PC version, in between rounds, the Glaives do not continue to circulate around the tower, just like the ray of doom, which will not turn on between rounds. *In the iOS version, if the tower is not upgraded with Red Hot 'Rangs, it will make no sound when it tries to hit Lead Bloons. This also occurs with Glaive Riccochet. *The secondary glaives orbit clockwise. *Even through nerfed TWICE, (May 20, 2012 and Country Road Update), it still excels all the way to a near infinite pink rushes. Through in order to use its "full potential" you must have the Glaive Lord paired with a M.I.B Arctic Wind or Tier 3 Ice Fortress Arctic Wind. It can beat round 63, 76, 78 if Arctic Wind has camo detection. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City